


How Lovely Are Your... Sweaters

by FanFreak611



Series: And They Were Roommates... [4]
Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, I have no good title ideas left lol, Multi, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Roommates, Short One Shot, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFreak611/pseuds/FanFreak611
Summary: There's an ugly sweater contest at a party and Juliet and Gus have theperfectsweater for Shawn.Written for day 10 of the 12 Days of Psychmas
Relationships: Burton "Gus" Guster & Juliet O'Hara, Burton "Gus" Guster & Juliet O'Hara & Shawn Spencer, Burton "Gus" Guster & Shawn Spencer, Juliet O'Hara/Shawn Spencer
Series: And They Were Roommates... [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897534
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8
Collections: 12 Days of Psychmas 2020





	How Lovely Are Your... Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to "skipps has no clue what a good ugly sweater would look like" the fic

“Jules, honey, which bag is it in?”

Juliet glanced towards the closed door of their bedroom and then smirked at Gus who was sitting next to her on the couch. “The white one!”

“Thanks!”

“So how long until he notices?” Gus asked, playfulness dancing in his eyes.

She tilted her head, lips pursed in thought. “I’d say 2 minutes tops.” 

A shake of his head momentarily dispelled her confidence. “Maybe… but Shawn’s pretty observant. I’d give it at least another 40 seconds.”

Cocking an eyebrow, a smirk danced across her lips. “Wanna make this interesting? Loser has to buy the winner a comic book.”

“You’re on.”

She leaned back into the couch cushions, crossing her arms over her chest. Though it was less than thirty seconds later that her smile dropped as Shawn yelled, “Hey!”

“I win! Suck it!”

She frowned good-naturedly and opened her mouth to reply when the door to her bedroom slid open.

“ _Guys_ ,” Shawn whined as he entered the room. “This is not what I meant when I said ‘ugly sweater’.”

They both turned to look at him. His eyes were narrowed, a frown on his face, and her eyes swept down his body to land on his red sweater. It was tight and she couldn’t help enjoying how it clung nicely to his frame. But the most notable part was the large gap in the upper middle of the shirt, revealing a generous amount of skin, and the words “santa’s little helper” scrawled out in green just below it.

Juliet threw her head back, arms clutching her stomach as laughter bubbled from her chest. Gus, meanwhile, doubled over, the hilarity of the situation hitting him just as hard. 

Shawn’s frown deepened and he crossed his arms over his chest. “You know, when Jules sent me pictures asking for ugly sweater opinions, I thought she was asking for herself and mine would be a surprise.”

“Technically...” Gus wheezed, “It was.. a surprise.”

“Uh, yeah. A terrible one.”

Juliet sucked in as much breath as she could, trying to stop the onslaught of giggles. “Okay, okay,” She gasped, “If you really don’t want to wear that to the party, we got you a different one.” She propped her arms across the back of the couch, resting her head on top of them and smiling sweetly.

Gus spoke up, his voice still laced with laughter “It’s Gremlins themed and matches with Juliet’s.”

He cocked his head, considering this. “I don’t know… I think I could pull this off.”

She nodded, lips pursed. “It would be such a shame to change, you really do look good in it.”

“Oh do I?” He waggled his eyebrows stepping a little closer to her. 

Humming in agreement, she took her time looking him up and down. “It fits you _very_ nicely.”

He smirked at her, his look turning heated and she wondered what it’d feel like to grab his sweater and pull him in for a kiss. 

The sound of Gus chuckling broke their gaze, bringing her back to reality. “Plus you’re bound to win the ugly sweater contest for sure.” 

“Hey!”


End file.
